McDonalds and Tails6000 at the Rio Summer Olympics
Plot The Olympic Games in Rio is coming up and Tails6000 thought of entering. Soon afterwards, Mcdonalds394 heard about this, and he told his friends to compete in the games. Then when they come to Rio, Tails saw Mcdonalds and his buddies ready for play. The games were about to start. Events The Rio Summer Olympics have many events. Track and field events *'100m Dash:' A dash to the finish line. *'400m Dash:' A longer version of the 100m dash. There is a heart which replenishes your stamina. If it runs out, you'll be slow until it refills. *'4x100m Relay:' A team version of the 100m dash for teams of four. The first runner holds a baton then passes to the second runner, who passes to the third runner, who passes to the fourth runner, who runs to the finish. *'Hurdles:' There are 110m hurdles and 400m hurdles, 110m is like hurdles very close together. 400m on the other hand, has them more split and also has the Stamina Heart again. *'Hammer Throw:' A game where you throw a ball tied to a chain with a handle. The harder you throw, the further it goes. *'Javelin Throw:' A game where you throw a javelin as far as you can. *'Long Jump and Triple Jump:' A game where you jump as far as you can. Triple jump requires you to shake the controller 3 times, For Long Jump, the controller is shaken only 1 time. *'High Jump and Pole Vault:' This game includes the player trying to jump over a high fence, and Pole Vault includes the player using a pole to get over the fences. Swimming Events *'100m Freestyle:' This is an easy swim; just go back and forth one time. Also in this and 4x100m, everyone has their own swim style and it has the Stamina Heart, but it refills when you press the B button on the Vii Remote. *'4x100 Freestyle:' Similar to 100m Freestyle, but it is with 4 people on each team. Check 100m Freestyle for more of the details. Shooting *'Skeet:' The only shooting game. You attempt to shoot discs with a Hot Sauce Bottle. In this event, Tails has his Hot Sauce Machine Gun. Rowing *'Single Skulls:' The only rowing game. You press certain button in an order it shows to row. At the final stretch, the player is required to move the Remote and Nunchuck towards them. Gymnastics *'Trampoline:' A game where the player enters a sequence of buttons to make the character do a special move in the air. *'Vault:' The charcter must do a series of moves while doing a course. Dream Events Dream Events are special events placing in random locations, unlike the stadium. *'Dream Race:' Like 100m, it switches every lap. It has 4 laps, and there is power ups in the event. Here is a list of the power ups. **'Michevious Missle:' If thrown forward, it explodes when it hits the ground. If it is thrown behind, it sits there waiting for players to come into contact with it. **'Banana Peel:' Makes opponents slip. **'Green Dish:' A dish thrown back to hit opponents. **'Red Dish:' Similar to the Green Shell, when thrown forward, it homes in on other players. **'Rainbow Sprinkles:' Makes the player invincible to everything but Slowness Pill. **'Slowness Pill:' Makes the player in 1st place slow down. If your player is in 1st, it slows the 2nd place player down. **'Penguinade:' Speeds up the player for a brief time, and counters Binary Code. **'Electric Whip:' Does a clap of lightning on all players (with the exception of the caster), making them dazed. **'Gem of Resistance:' Does all above power ups. Add events its upgradeable Characters Team Mcdonalds *McDonalds394 *Max Sparkade *Explorer 767 *Mr Cow2 *Mart456t *Cadence *Puffl3 * Team Tails *Tails6000 *Rookie *Mr. Undenified * * * * *